


late night devil, put your hands on me (and never ever let go)

by gingerblossom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kang Taehyun, M/M, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, alternative universe, im sorry but the major part of the story is about soogyu the others are mere extras, this might be very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: “Wait, before anything... let’s set some rules.” Beomgyu urged, placing a hand over the Alpha's shoulder. “I'm listening.” Beomgyu scrunched his nose as he stopped for a moment to think, which was quite difficult with the elder so close. “The rules are: no kissing on the mouth, no staying in the night, no telling anyone and above all… no falling in love, is it clear?” Soobin stopped breathing at the same moment Beomgyu pronounced the words, them spilling out those sinful lips like dense smoke, intoxicating the older and making him dizzy. The blue haired man could only nod, too bad he was already failing the bet from the start.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	late night devil, put your hands on me (and never ever let go)

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo cuties ♡♡  
> it's been a long time since i posted something, honestly this work sat inside my pc since puma came out and only recently i managed to finish it (yeah it took quite a long time because,, yup,, i didn't have any inspiration at. all.) but i'm finally here to present another story and i'm really happy and excited ♡ soogyu is one of my fave ship and i really like their dynamics so it was a pleasure to write this.  
> this time the title comes from the song "teeth" by 5 seconds of summer! (which i found really fitting for the story uwu), as usual i recommend you listen to the song while reading the story.  
> for now it's all so, sit back and enjoy!! °ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°

* * *

The stars were reflecting over the surface of the quiet ocean when Soobin reached the port. It was unusual for him to be there, especially that time of the night, but what called him there was a matter of honour. Distress could be sniffled from afar, as the tall boy stepped inside the abandoned, yet familiar, warehouse. The room was lighted by the dim glow of a candle, the strong floral essence of it wasn’t enough to cover the deeper scent of cherries and vanilla that filled the room. Soobin paused, he didn’t need to look around because the small frame of a boy met his glare soon enough his scent made an appearance in the room.  
“Beomgyu,” the blue haired man called, earning only a low growl from the boy who was standing a couple of meters away from him, facing the window.  
“You’re late” the voice of the black haired boy was piercing, cutting through him like the sharpest knife. Beomgyu turned around to face him, his eyes filled with tears and his hands clenched in fists; Soobin was used to it, the strong displeasure Beomgyu had from himself, especially in _that_ time of the month.

“I’m sorry, I had things to d-” Beomgyu moved a bit, closing the distance between them. His tiny hands came to grab the edge of the shirt the taller was wearing, trying to take the cloth away from him. “Enough talk for today, we don’t have all the night.” The smaller growled, clearly pissed as the other was too tall and his hands were so tiny and Soobin was just standing there doing nothing, not even touch him.  
“Alright, alright.” The taller mumbled, his large hands coming to unbutton the thin shirt the latter was wearing. Not so gently, Beomgyu pushed him down to the bed, sitting over his lap while his hands explored the broad chest of the man, scratching the pale skin as he passed over it. That night would be quite stressful, Soobin thought as he let his head rest over the mattress.  
  
The fate had been somewhat funny for them, at first, they were blessed enough to born into the Choi clan, one of the most respect and rich pack of the country. The Chois, the leading family of the clan, was well known for their Alpha heritage; the current leader had two beautiful sons, Yeonjun and Beomgyu and they were trained to be perfect Alphas since they came out of their mother’s womb. Yeonjun, which was the perfect son, was obviously presented as Alpha, while Beomgyu was quite a surprise for his family. Nobody expected him to be presented as Omega – it was predictable, Yeonjun once said, because Beomgyu was clearly tiny and fragile, too much soft to be an Alpha.  
Of course, being the little brat full of pride Beomgyu was, he didn’t take the news very well; in fact, he despised his nature with all his might. His father never complained, he was already all happy because Yeonjun was so ready to lead their clan that the fact his second child was an Omega didn’t bother him at all – this only made Beomgyu dislike himself more. He became profoundly serious with himself, trained his body over his limit, he even took suppressant to block his heat. Thanks to the wellness of his family it was easy for him managing to get a fake scent that would blend his natural cherry and vanilla scent, making it less strong, less sweet. At the end, Beomgyu made everyone believe he was a Beta – at least until Soobin didn’t found out about his secret.

Soobin was the son of a long-time friend of his father, since he was born a year after Yeonjun the two kids basically grew up together and still consider each other’s best friend. As the tradition wanted, Soobin was more likely to work as Yeonjun’s right hand once the elder would step up as leader of the pack – this was confirmed once again when the boy presented as Alpha too. This made Beomgyu hate Soobin even more. First, he always glued to his brother since they were toddlers then he was literally replacing him in the hierarchy of the pack and he even presented as an Alpha? The universe made all the effort to make this person totally hateful for the younger boy. Soobin was well aware of the fact that Beomgyu disliked him, he would lie if he’d said he never noticed the piercing gaze that the younger had on him every time they were out for a mission or how he tried to make all the work by himself, even if it meant to be in danger.

* * *

It was just in the middle of a mission that Soobin found out Beomgyu’s secret. The taller man was running through some abandoned house when he smelled the scent of an Omega in distress; worried it might came from some civil, Soobin kicked the door open only to found a small body curled in the corner of the room. At first, he didn’t recognize the younger, his senses were dizzy because of the sweet scent that was filling the room. The omega was clearly going through a rough heat, he must say.  
“Hey, can I help you?” Soobin didn’t move, fearing of scaring the poor thing – on the other side, Beomgyu was too ashamed to speak. The elder clearly didn’t understand that was him and he was feeling way too many things. The effect of suppressant run out in the middle of the mission and he had to run and hide somewhere, away from his pack, hoping no other Alphas in the zone would smell his heat and attack him.  
He planned to hide there until he would find the energy to text Yeonjun but Soobin found him first and that made him so pissed. The person he hated the most in the world now know about his secret, not only that but his stupid mint and wood scent was making him feel so reassured and protected. Not speaking about his omega instinct that was telling him to stand up and go rub his face into the other’s neck. Pathetic and needy, that is what Beomgyu was in that moment. He growled lightly, hoping to scare the elder and make him go away before it was too late but that stupid ass of Soobin didn’t take the hint at all, instead he took a step forward.  
  
“Are you hurt somewhere? Do I have to call someone?” Even his voice was freaking reassuring, making Beomgyu’s head spin. He could also see his face from the reflection of the window, his face was concerned but still have a friendly smile over his lips. God, he hated him so much.  
“Shut the fuck up” Beomgyu finally decided to spoke, the taller was dumbfounded at first but it didn’t take it too long for him to realize who was the guy in front of him.  
“Beomgyu?” He called his name carefully, taking another step forward but the younger snapped his head up from his knees and growled at him. His face was completely red, and tears were rolling down his big eyes.  
“Don’t come.” he warned him but Soobin didn’t care, he moved again and crouch down in front of him. The elder stayed there, not saying anything – he knew his scent was a bit useful to make the younger feel calmer. He waited patiently until Beomgyu was breathing regularly then he offered his hand, smiling at him.  
“Let’s go home” Beomgyu knew he didn’t have any other choice, going home with Soobin was the safest way to make it out of there alive. With a sigh, he grabbed his hands and let the elder escort him out.

The next day Soobin find himself driving to the Chois’ house. It was unusual for him asking about Beomgyu and Yeonjun looked at him questioning.  
“How do you know he’s sick?” the blonde asked him, his eyes narrowed while looking at his friend.  
“I took him home yesterday” Yeonjun sucked a breath in, passing a hand over his face. He felt a bit relieved, knowing that Beomgyu was in good hands the previous night.  
“So you know about...?” Soobin nodded, the duo stared at each other in silence for a couple of minutes, the tension between the two Alphas was heavy.  
“Can I see him?” The taller murmured, Yeonjun growled in low tone – it was natural, he was even more protective since his little brother was involved.  
“Just... don’t do anything stupid” That was the last thing Yeonjun said before walking away, Soobin smiled a bit while nodding.

The intense smell of the Omega's heat could be perceived since the hallway that leaded to the younger’s room; just taking step into it made Soobin realize he was going for a suicide mission, there was no way that an unmated Alpha like him would resist to the urge of satisfying a needy Omega in heat, but he was more worried about Beomgyu so he took a deep breath and knocked at his door.  
The first thing he saw when he stepped into the room was the cute nest Beomgyu made on his bed, it was full of pillows and clothes (they must be Yeonjun’s as he recognized a couple of them), the younger was laying in the middle of it, all curled up. As soon as the Alpha entered, his scent filled the room making the young Omega lift his head from the pillow, looking at him with glassy eyes and messy hair.

“What are you doing here?” Beomgyu growled a little, it was unusual for an Omega in heat to be that sassy but, that was Beomgyu that we are talking about. Soobin took a step forward, careful to not being too invasive but still trying to reach the younger.  
“Hello to you too.” He joked, making Beomgyu roll his eyes while he rearranged himself on his nest. His hands came to take down the big white shirt he was wearing, trying to cover his bare legs – despite the fact that Soobin already saw them, and only God knows how much he wanted to bite that milky thighs.  
“So?” Beomgyu waited, Soobin gulped. The situation was already heavy and dangerous, and they were still a couple of meters away. The taller gulped, clasping his hands in fists as he tried to take his eyes away from the Omega.  
“I just wanted to know how you are feeling.” Beomgyu stared directly at his eyes, the elder could swear to have seen his cheeks becoming a little shade redder but maybe, that was just his heat acting up.  
“I'm just, you know, horny and pissed.” Soobin almost choked on his own saliva, Beomgyu has always been kind off blunt while speaking but they never touched such arguments before. Beomgyu was just his best friend's little brother until yesterday, and now he was watching him with different eyes, he was not the innocent boy he was used to. Soobin felt the need to protect him, reassure him, take care of him... His palms felt itchy, his breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

The more Soobin was exposed to the younger’s sweet scent the more he wanted to have him.  
“I can help you.” Both were surprised for what the elder said, Beomgyu was rather surprised because he never knew Soobin could be this bold – he was always quite the shy time, the opposite of his dumb brother. Beomgyu felt his breathe shake, part of him wanted to say yes, he could not bear the pain and the overwhelming desire anymore, but at the same time he hated the fact he needed an Alpha to feel better. He wanted to make it out of it alone but at the same time the idea of someone taking care of his needs was quite appealing. Plus, he knew he could trust Soobin.  
“Okay...” the younger murmured quietly, his cheeks were ever rosier now, his tiny hands were trembling as Soobin took another step forward, now sitting by the edge of his bed He was still quite distant from the Omega but both of them could feel their skin burning. Carefully, Soobin placed a hand over the younger's thigh and the latter immediately trembled, a low moan escaped from his lips.  
  
“Wait, before anything... let’s set some rules.” Beomgyu urged, placing a hand over the Alpha's shoulder.  
“I'm listening.” Beomgyu scrunched his nose as he stopped for a moment to think, which was quite difficult with the elder so close.  
“The rules are: no kissing on the mouth, no staying in the night, no telling anyone and above all… no falling in love, is it clear?” Soobin stopped breathing at the same moment Beomgyu pronounced the words, them spilling out those sinful lips like dense smoke, intoxicating the older and making him dizzy. The blue haired man could only nod, too bad he was already failing the bet from the start.  
“Clear.” He murmured, before bending down to start kissing the younger’s neck, gaining a low mewl from him. This was all Soobin needed to proceed over, pushing him down into his nest while his big hands came to rise the other's shirt, caressing his whole chest just with the palm of his right hand. Beomgyu closed his eyes, moaning loudly at the great sensation that being finally touched gave him. It was just the start but the younger was already melting into the Alpha’s hands, and the more he kept going more Beomgyu became a total mess; for the first time, he was feeling really good even with himself.

Even if it was more likely to be a onetime only, both Soobin and Beomgyu agreed on keeping the younger’s needs on check. Apparently, suppressant didn’t work on the brunette anymore so he had to take less, meaning that his secret was at risk and he couldn’t bear to go on mission without them. Soobin, of course, wouldn’t dare to let the latter come with them in a dangerous situations where Alphas from other packs would take advantage of him, or even worse, assault him so, the only chance they had was to get down to business.  
The rules Beomgyu set up that night remained valid: no kiss on the mouth, no telling anyone about their secret affair, not falling in love. Everything was going as planned, expect for the last rule. Beomgyu was so sure he would never ever fall in love with an Alpha, he sought independence and freedom, his dream was to live at his fullest without having to mate but then, the stupid Choi Soobin decided to come into his life with his stupid smile and his gentle manners, making him fall for it. But Beomgyu was way too dense for accept his feelings; every time he felt the need to kiss him during their night together, or held his hand when they were inspecting some new territory, he chewed on his bottom lip to stop the urge.  
He was so sure he could make his feelings go away, well, he was until that day come.

* * *

It was one sunny day; winter was around the corner and the air was chill but nice. Everything smelled like rain because of the storm that came the night before but even if the weather felt nice, it could not be said the same for Beomgyu’s mood. The morning seemed an usual one or at least that is what Taehyun thought as he was walking around to patrol the street along with Beomgyu, the brunette was his usual self until they reached the main square of their small town. That’s where the eyes of the Omega spotted his Alpha (his? Since when he called Soobin his?) with someone he never saw before. He could barely see the guy from where he was standing but he seemed foreign, his pointy nose and feline eyes could be seen even from afar. Judging by his sweet smell of caramel and hazelnuts, he must be another omega. What made Beomgyu angry was how Soobin was smiling at him, making him laugh (he swears he saw that boy blush too) and how his big hands would caress the soft chocolate locks of the stranger.  
“Who’s that?” jealously boiled inside the irritated omega, he didn’t realize he was growling.  
“That guy with Soobin? He’s Huening Kai, he came from a pack we acquired some days ago” Taehyun explained, it was hard for Beomgyu to not explode in front of the younger so he decided to take a deep breath and turn around, excusing himself before going to the other side respect where Soobin and that boy were standing.

After that time Beomgyu kept seeing Soobin with Kai. Every time they meet on the streets, they were together laughing and having fun. This made Beomgyu feel quite gloomy so Yeonjun decided to take him out to eat, nothing too fancy just two hamburgers and milkshake like they used to get when they were younger. The diner was almost empty when they got there, luckily.  
“Go sit where you want, I’m going to order” His brother patted his back before pushing Beomgyu towards the tables. Quietly, the brunette sat in the first table he saw beside the windows, Yeonjun came to him after a couple of minutes with their milkshakes. They stayed quiet for a while before the bell of the door ringed, in that moment Beomgyu raised his head and his eyes met Soobin entering inside while Kai was holding his arm. The blue haired man seemed to not see him so Beomgyu decided to ignore him, trying to not get noticed but Yeonjun didn’t seem to have the same plan.  
  
“Soobin? Fancy seeing you there!” The blonde shouted once the duo have made their order, making Soobin turn around and notice the brothers.  
A gentle smile appeared on his face while the omega at his side cling at his arms even more, blushing hard.  
“Hi Yeonjun, I didn’t know you were here” Despite the fact Beomgyu tried to send signal to his brother, the Alpha ignored him and invite the couple to sit with them. Of course, Soobin had to sit in front of Beomgyu who tried to avoid his gaze during the entire dinner.  
From time to time the taller tried to have a conversation with him while Yeonjun and Kai seemed to do just fine, chitchatting between them, but Beomgyu kept replying with short sentence or not even replying at all. At some point the younger couldn’t resist anymore and grabbed Yeonjun’s sleeve.  
“I’m full can we go now?” both of Alphas looked worried at him, even Kai seemed a bit concerned because the harsh tone the brunette used.  
“But you barely touched the hamburger” Soobin spoke and Beomgyu threw a dirty look at him, standing up from his seat.  
“I want to go home, Yeonjun” His voice sounded very wary and Yeonjun could smell the distress that the omega was feeling so he didn’t wait anymore and stood up as well. Beomgyu walked away first, not sparing any glace to Soobin, Yeonjun reached him a couple of seconds after excusing himself and greeting the duo.  
Soobin was left bitter and dumbfounded, did he do something to upset Beomgyu?

* * *

The next time Beomgyu met Soobin was during a mission, and he tried with all his might to avoid him. Every time the elder was near him, the young omega moved away, sometimes running far as possible from where he was standing. At some point, he didn’t know how or when, Beomgyu found himself running inside the woods. He knew that was a dangerous zone, but he couldn’t care less, he was strong and didn’t need the help of anyone. He could control that zone without the help of any useless Alpha.  
Or that’s what he thought. For a moment he forgot that he didn’t take suppressant anymore, so his scent was stronger. And he was so immersed in thoughts that he didn’t realize he was being chased by someone. The man, an Alpha from a rival pack, grabbed him from behind as soon as he managed to reach him.  
“Oh god, what we have here? A little omega all by himself, are you lost sweetie?” The alpha growled in his ear making Beomgyu wanting to puke, the brunette tried to escape from his grip, but the man was holding him strongly, almost hurting him.  
“Get lost and let me go” Beomgyu kept moving but his strength wasn’t enough to free himself, he was contemplating to bite him when he smelled a familiar scent coming from behind him.  
“He said to let him go” Soobin growled loud, placing his hand over the shoulder of the man, sinking his fangs into the flesh. The man hissed in pain and let Beomgyu go, then he launched towards Soobin with his fists but the taller avoided him, a kick was thrown into the man’s stomach knocking him down.  
“Are you okay?” The sweet tone Soobin used was unexpected and made Beomgyu blush, he tried to speak but he couldn’t.

Luckily Soobin didn’t ask any questions as they walked towards the nearest refuge, it wasn’t safe for Beomgyu to keep going around the woods now that his scent was everywhere. At the end, he needed Soobin at his side even if he didn’t like it too. They were walking side to side in silence, at some point rain started to fall over them but neither of them wanted to hurry up so they let the raindrops wet them.  
“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Soobin asked at some point, his voice was barely audible. Beomgyu chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes came down to look at the point of his boots.  
“You don’t have to stuck up around me all the time” Another silence, Soobin just nodded at the reply the younger gave him.  
“But I like sticking up to your side” Beomgyu snorted, now that was the exact time to say bullshits.  
“Yeah, you like it so much you replaced me” Soobin blinked a couple of times, now turning around to look at Beomgyu.  
“What are you saying?” The younger wanted to laugh, Soobin was really good at playing dumb.  
“You’re with Kai, right?” Saying those words made Beomgyu hurt even more than expected, but what pained him more was the silence Soobin gave him instead of replying.  
“I knew it.” The younger spat, not sparing any more glace to the elder before walking faster.  
“What do you know? What?” It was unusual for Soobin to raise his voice like that and this made Beomgyu only more emotive.  
“I know everything, Soobin! I saw you at the diner, and around the city, you’re always with him all the time…” His tone was getting harsher, the younger was visibly pissed, and it could be smelled for miles.  
“You don’t know anything, Beomgyu” The younger rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him, the refuge was not that far at this point. From his position he could see it from a far, so he decided to speed a little more, Soobin was still behind him, calling his name but Beomgyu didn’t want to listen.  
  
Once the refuge was reached, Beomgyu stormed inside it and Soobin followed him right after.  
“Can you listen to me please?” The taller asked, closing the door behind them  
“I don’t want to.” Beomgyu was about to move when Soobin grabbed his wrist, making him turn around.  
“There’s no one in my life beside you, Choi Beomgyu” The younger stared at him directly at his eyes, he was about the reply but Soobin didn’t give him the time.  
  
Gently, he pressed his lips over Beomgyu’s one. At first the younger froze, he didn’t know what to do, but sooner every emotion he felt exploded inside him and the kiss was instantly reciprocated. He didn’t realize how his body glued to the broader one of the older, how their hands desperately grabbed every inch of their being, shirts were torn apart and pants were unbuckled fast and messily. Clothes were discharged in every part of the small room as they blinded reach the bed, never ending the kiss, even the need of air wasn’t a reason to separate.  
There was no time for sweet words and caring manners, both of them let their animal come out; Beomgyu didn’t hesitate to leave scratch marks all over Soobin’s back as he was pushing himself inside him, making him growl. Soobin too didn’t contain and bit down the younger’s neck, right where the gland scent was. Beomgyu mewled loudly and arche his back, he was fully aware of the fact that they were mating but he couldn’t care less. Soobin was his only and he belonged to Soobin as well. Now and forever.

Beomgyu fell asleep faster once they came down from their high, using Soobin’s chest as a pillow, the elder caringly caressed his soft hair. The mark of his teeth over the younger’s neck was so visible, it made him so proud as he brushed his fingers over it. Beomgyu must have felt the touch and woke up, in fact he tilted his head a little to look at Soobin still a bit sleepy.  
“Sorry I woke you up” Soobin murmured as the younger stretched a bit, not moving from that position at all.  
“It’s fine, I had a lot of rest anyway” The taller can’t help but smile at him, his eyes were full of care and love, Beomgyu felt butterfly on his stomach for a moment. They usual never cuddle after sex, Beomgyu was used to get dressed and leave but now. Oh, now he didn’t want to leave at all.  
“Are you okay with… this?” Soobin didn’t want to talk about it now but somehow, he felt to, he knew Beomgyu didn’t want to belong to anyone and they kind of crossed the line a bit too much.  
“It’s... fine if it’s you, I guess” It was nice to see Beomgyu’s cheeks became all red, Soobin thought as he caressed them. Without thinking that much, the taller bended his head down and placed a little kiss over the latter’s lips.

“Since I already broke one of the rules, can I break another one?” Beomgyu looked at him confused as Soobin smiled at him.  
“I love you Beomgyu, you’re really the only one for me. I’ve been in love with you from a while I was just… too scared to tell you because I thought you didn’t feel the same.” The confession was totally unexpected, Beomgyu’s eyes became watery. He didn’t hesitate to take the elder’s face in his palms and take him down for a long kiss.  
“I love you too Soobin” Beomgyu whispered sweetly “You’re the only one for me too”.

* * *

Another sunny day, another day of patrol. Taehyun was ready to deal with Beomgyu’s irritated ass even today but something looked strange in the elder when he came out his home. The red-haired beta didn’t ask any question, they talked as usual about this and that while looking around the streets.  
Once again, they reached the main square and as he looked around, Taehyun’s gaze fell onto the familiar figure of Soobin standing in front of a shop, talking with Kai as usual. He thought for the worst as he turned around to look at Beomgyu who was smile happily as he waved to Soobin and move over.  
“I think you own me an explanation” Taehyun questioned as soon as they entered in the next street “About what?” Beomgyu titled his head, looking at the younger with confusion.  
“The last time you saw Soobin and Kai together you were ready to snap his head off his neck” Taehyun arched an eyebrow and waited for a reply, but Beomgyu simply lowered the neck of his shirt to let him see the bite. Taehyun smiled at the instant, he was expecting it since it was clear that the duo had feelings for each other.  
“And Kai?” The elder scoffed a bit, kicking a little rock on the way.  
“Apparently he likes my brother, Yeonjun and Soobin saved their pack and he fell in love instantly with him. Soobin was helping him find the courage to confess, can you believe?”  
Both can’t help but laugh, everyone misunderstood the situation but at the end everything came together, even if Kai was still too shy to confess and Yeonjun was totally oblivious about it.

**Author's Note:**

> aah it's the end already, if you managed to come until here thank you so much ( ᵘ ᵕ ᵘ ⁎)  
> it would be nice to leave kudos and comments!! it really helps me boost my confidence and let me improve even more ♡  
> also, if y'all want to follow me you can find me on twitter in my main ↬ @fromhyuka !! and if you want to check my other works, you can look on @irishyuka ♡


End file.
